RWBY Though our Eyes
by RentableScroll Publishing
Summary: This a self-insert along with my best friend Isaac. It will follow canon until the docks episode. Might be rated M in the future. Drama, Romance, Adventure. My first fic. Rewrite in progress.
1. The Beginning

**Ian Markus Penley, Olympia Alice Wanderland, Lancelot August Emrys, Isaac Johnathan Vent, Trevor Quincy Terra, Emily Sabrina Kulagina: Every single one of those names is very important, so important that the entire world of Remnant is changed by the consequences of their actions. But you've never heard of them have you? You've never heard the White Fang attack on Sanctum that caused two teenage boys to be accepted into one of the most prestigious academies in all of Remnant? How about the story of the Penley family and their connection to the elusive and forbidden Sanguinem Semblance? Or even the true origins of the being known as Salem and the hatred scattered across Remnant? Well, whether you do or don't, all of these things and more will be revealed as you live the trials and tribulations of team IOLTE, RWBY, and JNPR as you experience the World of RWBY... through their eyes.**

 **Chapter One**

"Seeing Red"

Staring at the large structure looming before me, several thoughts raced through my mind. Out of all the ones that came and went, only three words were able to escape my mouth.

"...Oh...my...Oum..."

I'm Ian, Ian Penley, I'm nearly six-foot tall hand combat expert with blond hair and an unpleasant mouth. Besides hailing from the kingdom of Mistral, the only other reason that I am as great as I am was that I was raised by my father Markus, a former teacher at Sanctum Academy and a highly competent hunter, I strived to be everything he was and better. It may have been a struggle to get where I am now, especially bringing my friend Isaac along the way, but we've managed to do some incredible things, including taking down a White Fang attack at our former school at the age of **fifteen**.

Isaac took a few glances around the vast area around the Academy, as his eyes frantically darted from person to person. After a brief moment of a looking around, he finally turned with a single question.

"Where do you think the food is?"

I'm in shock. We haven't even been here for an hour, and Isaac has already resorted back to his normal tendencies. I shake myself out of my blank stare and sigh. "We've been here for _five minutes,_ and instead of, oh I don't know, standing in awe of the greatness that is in front of you… you ask when you're going to eat next?"

"I mean, yeah, it's been nearly an hour and a half since I've had brunch," Isaac says matter-of-factly.

I place my head in my hands, groaning. "How about you go scout ahead then? I'm sure they've got a stand or two for you to run out of business." I say redirecting my gaze to the masses of people crowded around the base of the Academy. "Meanwhile, I'll go scope out the competition. I'm sure there's at least a few enemies and adversaries hidden in that crowd."

"You know Ian, not everything's a hunt or a competition. Sometimes, I like to do a little thing called… relaxing."

"Is 'relaxing' something you developed before or after you got your knee kicked out of its socket by a ten-year-old girl."

"That was one time and you know it" Isaac whispers, clearly embarrassed, "and she was wearing combat boots..."

"Whatever you say to not feel like a human punching bag." I smile, beginning to notice two figures standing out in the crowd. As a gigantic mass of people swarms around one and carries them away, I become curious. "I'm gonna go check out the commotion, don't hurt yourself while I'm gone"

"I don't know, smashing a glass bottle over my head sounded like a pretty pleasant experience for an occasion like this."

"I'll do it for you when I get back," I say laughing under my breath, I begin to go see where the cluster of people had swarmed to but was instantly distracted by an even closer disturbance. Two feminine voices began screaming to my right, and even before I got the chance to react, It was made clear that neither of them were really in trouble.

"Hey! Watch it you _dunce_!"

 **Classy.**

The girl lying on the ground, obviously the one that caused the commotion, was wearing almost entirely red and black and covered equally, and ironically, in red dust. The other girl was dressed in white and standing in a prim and proper pose. She was looming over a broken case of dust, which obviously wasn't there before, looking down at the other girl.

"These dust crystals are worth more than your life!" Miss Snarky shouted with the tone of superiority that you could only hear from combat school teachers. As funny as her ferocity was to me, the girl in red looked as if she were about to cry. I realized I had to step in, but just as I inched forward, Little Red Riding Hood sneezed, and the red dust on her face activated a mini explosion. The blast sent both girls spiraling backward, but I couldn't help but laugh, even though the ray o the sunshine that is the girl in white wasn't as amused as I was.

"What are YOU looking at?!" said Little House on the Prairie, growling at me.

"Wow. If I didn't know better I'd ask if you were a Schnee." I said, throwing back the same shade she thought was throwing at me, "I'm surprised, though, I wasn't even the one getting blown away." That was apparently enough for her, as she stormed away, I struggled not to remind her that her that she is a strong independent woman, who doesn't need no man. I redirect my attention to the girl lying on the floor, l smile in her direction as she looks up in shock.

"You alright Fairy Tale?" I ask outstretching my hand toward her, "That was the most action I've been a part of in awhile, not to mention the best laugh I've had in a few years."

As I helped her up, she gave me a quick look, as the red rushed from her clothes to her face."Yeah… I- I'm fine, you're not gonna… yell at me?"

"I'm not too big on the whole blind anger thing, I'm more down with passive-aggression," I say jokingly, "But to be completely honest, I don't see what's here to yell at. It was an accident, no biggie."

Little Red sighed deeply, patting her clothes down "That girl didn't seem to think so."

"To be completely honest, I think Little House on the Prairie would be devastated if she found four marshmallows in her hot chocolate instead of three. You've got nothing to worry about Miss…..."

"Ruby. Ruby Rose. You?"

"I'm Ian, Ian Penley, not nearly as alliterative as yours, but it's ran in the family for a while."

Ruby laughs softly, "I think it has a ring to it."

As good as it felt to be complemented by someone other than my instructors, I rolled my eyes. "To be honest, I'm surprised I remember it, my father goes through every name in the house before he gets mine right."

"Was he the one to get you in here? I mean, you look around my age, and I wouldn't have made it in without some serious connections."

"My father has nothing to do with it, lass. You may have heard of the White Fang attack on Sanctum."

"Oh yeah, there were those two kids that helped out and caused them to retreat right?" Ruby asks, if she paid attention more to the story, she'd have realized that I fit the exact description of one of the people involved. "Did you know one of them?"

"I was one of them, the one wearing the black face mask.," I explain as humbly as possible, "I was on campus with my friend Isaac at the time when they attacked one of the professors, even with the help of the other students in the class, they would've been completely destroyed if it weren't for us." In the corner of my eye, I notice something or someone. They were dressed in mostly black, and the glare they shot in my direction was enough to make hell freeze over. I focused my eyes my eyes on Ruby once again, avoiding eye contact with the threatening figure.

Ruby cracks a smile, which I first thought was one of admiration, but she began to laugh. I was immediately confused, so I asked her what was up.

"Wait… What's so funny?"

"That Isaac kid, didn't you **_THROW him_** at the White Fang Lieutenant?"

"...Yes… Yes, I did."

"Well, I guess that's what friends are for," Ruby wipes the tears from her eyes as she catches her breath. Just as I was about to ask her about her story, a female voice on the intercom rang out from the building.

" _All students please report to the auditorium."_

Just as the announcement settled into silence, Isaac arrived once again, with his hands and arms full of food, from chicken legs to entire boxes of pizza. Ruby and I stare at him in silence as he runs towards us, trailing an entire link of sausages behind him. He stops to catch his breath right beside Little Red, not even noticing that she's there.

"Ian…you're not going to believe this… they have… everything here…," Isaac says shoveling cheese crackers into his mouth, "I'm… I'm in heaven."

"Isaac… If you haven't noticed, I've got a new friend… meet Ruby."

Isaac turned to Ruby, looking up and down, almost to see if she was a threat to him, or is six double cheeseburgers. "I'm just warning you, Ian's dad taught me things, dangerous things." He points at his assorted foods, "These are mine, if you try and take them, I will show you what I mean."

"Crying for six hours and eating until you pass out is not dangerous to anyone besides yourself Isaac."

"You know what Ian-"

It was this moment that we were given our first rude awakening to Beacon Academy as the blond haired boy from earlier throws up all over the back of Isaac's hoodie. Isaac, being as manly as he his, screams at the top of his lungs as he turns around with a side kick to the boy's chest. As expected, this knocked the wind clean out of him, along with whatever of his lunch he still had in him. As Isaac turns to punch him in the face, I pick him up off the ground as he swings violently in his direction.

"Isaac! Calm yourself!" I shout as Ruby rushes over to help out the fallen sickness stricken sicko. The two begins to converse with each other as Isaac settles into a regular breathing pattern with fewer punches thrown. When he finally calms down completely, I set Isaac back in place, listening to Blondie and Ruby's conversation. Who at least seemed as though they hit it off fast, they exchange stories or something of the sort or at least recall the last three times blondie has thrown up in a public area.

Blondie reveals his name to be Jaune Arc, and though it's made very clear how some students here got to the Academy, you could see it in his eyes that he didn't belong here. He seemed to have a very scatterbrained demeanor, and nothing about him made sense; his overall appearance was seemingly a hodge podge of different traits, he had blonde hair much brighter than mine (To my slight aggravation) and a much more innocent smile, but the patchwork armor he wears over his regular clothes and the sword by his side say otherwise.

Ruby doesn't seem to mind, though, as they continued to talk about how crazy it is to finally be here, Isaac and I exchanged a look of skepticism. There were too many discrepancies with this guy, and honestly, I wasn't just going to accept that all it took was some armor and air sickness to get into this place.

Leaning closer to Isaac, we try to keep the conversation quiet as possible to keep Ruby from noticing. "We take out an entire platoon of White Fang and struggle to get a recommendation and discount Lancelot here gets in with thrift shop armor and air sickness. Something about this doesn't add up." Isaac nods, pointing subtly in his direction.

"I may be not to happy with the guy after ruinig my favorite hoodie, but as hard as you are on him, maybe he does have a reason to be here." Isaac says under his breath, giving me something of a glare. "After all, Ozpin doesn't just let anyone in here."

"That's exactly the point, Isaac." My voices raises slightly as I get more emotionally involved, "Maybe there was a fluke, what if he tricked everyone into thinking he was someone else or something?"

Isaac sighs deeply, placing his fingers on the bridge of his nose. "Only one way to find out."

I cleared my throat loudly, drawing attention to my general direction. "Jaune, right? Where did you got to school?" I ask, trying to conceal my suspicion "I know that Ruby hasn't met you before, and I know I'd remember a face like yours around Sanctum if I'd seen it." Jaune's face turns just about as red as Ruby's namesake and the tomatoes on Isaac's bacon cheeseburger. I didn't mean to make him suffer, I just wanted to see how he'd respond, and I guess the answer is… not well at all.

Thankfully, he pipes up once again. "I- I'm not sure I'm comfortable disclosing that information. Especially to a complete stranger." Jaune looks away quickly , as his eyes dart towards the middle of nowhere he places one hand behind his head uncomfortably. Though it's was an answer, being as nosey as I am, it wasn't enough for me.

Raising my hands in some kind of false surrender gesture, I attempt to make it clear that I don't mean to corner him. "Sorry man, I wasn't trying to put you on the spot or anything, just curious." I look at Isaac, who has taken his hoodie off and is now ringing it out in the corner, "After all Vomit Boy, it's not everyday I see an airsick warrior arrive at a school where the primary form of arrival is by AIR."

Jaune looks at me in shock, as does Ruby, who is also slightly smiling as well. Once he comes back down to Earth, he raises his eyebrows. "You're the guy who dealt with those White Fang soldiers at Mistral right? Around three months ago?"

"He had help." Isaac says walking over, the tank top under his hoodie is now the only thing that wasn't harmed by the vomit cannon that is Sir Pukesalot, it also happened to be an extremely bright neon blue, completely contrasting his dark brown hair. "If it weren't for me balancing out his reign of terror he dropped on campus, the entire school would've been destroyed."

I shoot Isaac a look of skepticism as a slight smirk begins to form on my face once again. "I threw you like a rag doll."

"A very graceful ragdoll."

"You broke three bones and fractured your pelvis."

"I didn't need those anyway." He says obviously offended, the complete opposite of Ruby, who was practically bent over with laughter. I shifted my eyes back on Jaune, who still was glaring at me with some kind of controlled ferocity.

"So, now that we've all been introduced to each other, you have no reason to call me Vomit Boy."

"Oooooh, is that anger I hear from you Jaune? And here I was thinking you were as harmless as a rabbit faunus."(AN: Im gon eat these words later) Isaac shoots me a dirty look, one that I'm not very used to, as he only uses it when I've gone to far. I take a deep breath, nodding in silent agreement to Isaac's inaudible comment. I turn back to Jaune, looking down at the floor as I place both hands behind my head.

"Sorry man, sometimes my mouth just runs faster than my brain." I put on a sorry smile and look back up at him, "I feel like we've gotten off on something of the wrong foot, can we start over?" I extend my hand, and we shake. His frowning defense look changes into something of a smile, and the tension in eases out as Ruby and Isaac exchange looks of relief.

"It's all good man, anger gets the best of us sometimes." Jaune settles his hands into his jean pockets, which definitely don't match his armor that he bought in the discount section at your local Halloween store. "At least you finally got my name right."

"Oh yeah," I acknowledged. "Jaune Arc right? Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue- The ladies must love it."

"That's what my mom said."

I bite my tongue, trying not to laugh at such a serious comment, "I'm just gonna… not… comment on that…" I turn back to Isaac, looking for an escape from the strange conversation; thankfully Ruby intervenes between us and begins dorking out with Jaune about weapons, or something. Isaac scoots over to my side, looking, not as happy as he could be.

"Look, you need to watch that mouth of yours. You know what happens when you… do your thing," He says, pointing down at my slightly faded red hand. I just shrug it off, I've gone months without an incident, I don't know why he still feels like he has to keep me under constant supervision.

"Don't worry dude, I still have her under control." I whisper, "You don't have to watch out for me man. I've got this." Isaac sighs, and though he doesn't agree with me, he still has too much food in his mouth to argue, it could also be that he's finally getting sick of trying. He throw his hands up, along with a couple curly fries, and exhales loudly.

"Fine, ya know, I probably should just take your word for it by now." Jaune and Ruby rejoin the conversation, this time looking slightly worried, or in the least inconvenienced.

Ruby smiles anxiously, "Hey… do either of you guys actually know where to go?"

I look at Isaac, who drops his sandwich on the floor to put his head in his hands, and curse under my breath.

"...Monty help us."


	2. An Update

**Ok. I have some explaining to do. So Real Life happened and shit hit the fan REALLY quickly. So I had to pack up and move. And one day I was re-reading this and cringed. I mean, most of the stuff was off the top of my head and there was NUMEROUS mistakes. So I got in touch with my friend Isaac. And He's agreed to help me rewrite this. So expect some reposted chapters. And in Lue of this Re-write Me and him have decided to created some OCs and Instead of me going into RWBY imma be placed with them. So..Yea me and him are going to rewrite the first three and then go from there. So be patient. Thanks :).**

 **~ RentableScroll**


End file.
